People find themselves facing an ever increasing pace of life along with an ever present demand to improve their productivity. People also find themselves living in an increasingly mobile society. For example, people are spending more time in their vehicles, either commuting to and from work, traveling between different work locations, traveling to client business meetings, or traveling for personal and family reasons. As a result, traffic congestion on the roadways is an ever increasing problem, particularly in major metropolitan regions. For people that routinely drive in a major metropolitan region, traffic congestion presents a significant obstacle to their productivity and quality of life.